


You Are nothing But a Replacement

by Mysticfan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticfan/pseuds/Mysticfan
Summary: So basically after Jumin's good end MC and jumin are married but little did MC know she was nothing but a replacement





	You Are nothing But a Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's my first fanfic ever I'm really sorry if it's bad and I'm really anxious about posting it but I will anyway cuz I tried really hard ( English is not my first language )  
> please be nice :3 Thanks hope you enjoy

Jumin came home from work exhausted as usual opening the door he saw MC sitting on the couch her back turned and staring at nothing he called her but she didn’t answer.MC was thinking about that day where her whole like took a turn to the worst and she decided she had enough of this bullshit. Jumin took his shoes off and ran to her he knelt down on his knees facing her “ MC what’s wrong talk to me baby ?”

 

“ I’ve heard what you said that day at the cemetery” MC stated with a spiteful laugh Jumin knew exactly what she was talking about ignoring his reaction MC continued “You see Jumin i'm not stupid I’ve known for awhile now but I was just testing how much you're willing to use me as if I don’t matter”.

FLASHBACK

MC and Jumin were visiting V's grave and he asked to be alone as always MC respected his wishes but when she came back to check on him she didn't mean to eavesdrop but it happened. She felt devastated at what she was hearing.

" V that night when you came to my penthouse while MC was there I wanted to leave her for you"

MC felt tears form in her eyes but she held them back while listening to him continue

" When I sleep with her all I could think of is you”

And that's it ! MC had enough she was so mad and hurt from all the lies If he confessed about all this they could've remained friends and she would help him without a second thought but now ; she just hate him so much. She held to that anger and instead of leaving him she made her mind to see how long is he willing to pretend.

END OF FLASHBACKS

Jumin didn’t know how to react he just sat there feeling guilty.

"Well played Jumin I'll leave today and tomorrow I'll come to pick the rest of my stuff and oh you can mail me the divorce papers". She said in a monotone voice.

"MC..." he sounded hurt maybe ? MC couldn’t take it anymore.

" Don't you dare Jumin " she retorted " you once said that all women the same they just use you for your money .. well you're not that different from those disgusting women”.

MC knew that she might have gone too far but he fucking deserved it .

He had no idea how broken and unworthy she felt that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think <3


End file.
